MR and PJO Crossover w new people
by stepkang99
Summary: Maximum Ride and Percy J. Crossover with the daughters of the Fates. Set after Angel and The Lost Hero. Fax and Percabeth.Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fates POV**

Silly Flock. They were never destined to split up, Max and Fang. Now the Earth will end. See, one of their best fighters left, leaving Max utterly hopeless. One more person to take care of. Then Dylan comes "along", so conveniently. He helps, but he can't fill the hole in Max's heart. Silly, silly Flock. Silly Dylan. He thought he could get away with his little plot, but the gods see everything. **Everything.**

**Max POV**

After that little encounter with Fang, and, oh yeah, **deciding him and Paris over my sister**, we had to find Ella. Ella, Ella, where could you be right now?

Dylan glanced at me, probably feeling my mixed emotions. Sadness at losing Angel and Fang, anger that we had lost Ella, and the usual fear, never knowing when the expiration dates would appear, wondering if we would survive. Oh, and Ella.

"You okay?" he asked, flying as close as he could. I shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it."

For those of you not in the know, read my book, Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. I don't feel like filling anybody in right now.

He frowned. "I think that you should rest. The Flock probably is tired, too, am I right?" The Flock nodded sleepily. "Alright, the—"

"We'll go to that hotel down there, okay?" I interrupted, feeling that Dylan was taking over my position as leader. Dylan gave me a puzzled look. You know, thinking about it, he did look kind of cute like tha—Focus Max, focus!

We swooped down into a bunch of trees and quickly folded in our wings. We strode into the lobby, where a red-headed girl batted her eyes at Dylan before coldly asking me, "What do you want?" I rolled my eyes while Angel giggled in my head.

"A room! Duh! Why would I come here otherwise?" I pointed out. She gave me a look.

"Okay, so what do you want?" she asked again snobbily, flashing a smile at Dylan and batting her eyes.

"Do you have something in your eye?" I asked her sweetly. She scowled.

"Look, you either want the rooms or not . . ." she started.

"I'll take three rooms, all with two beds," I interrupted. Dylan pretended to look disappointed. I hid a laugh while the red-headed girl fainted. And ooh, it sounded like it hurt really bad. Well, at least we got free rooms, right?

No, it did not.

A supermodel-like girl sauntered in. She had long, black, wavy hair that even _I_ would die for, even though I'm not that girly! Long eyelashes framed big blue eyes that Dylan seemed to be getting lost in. I jabbed him in the ribs. He grinned at me. "Somebody jealous?" he asked, still grinning. I shook my head. "Yeah, I _totally_ believe that."

"Dylan, you actually are glad that Max is jealous since it shows that she loves you, like Fang," the supermodel girl said. Then she turned to me. "And I'm not a supermodel; I'm just an average girl who just happens to look like a real beauty." I stood there with my jaw touching the ground. _How did she . . _."If you stay like that, you'll catch flies," the girl smirked. "I'm Destiny, your destiny."

**Destiny POV**

Aww, the big bad Max doesn't know what to say. Well, I do. It's true-ish. I'm sort of her destiny. But not really. I _create _her destiny. See the difference? Yes, what a difference it makes. But I'm not one of the Fates, oh no. They're too old. I'm their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about the Angel thing; I forgot she wasn't in the story. Forget that ever happened, please? Also sorry I haven't updated FOREVER! I'll try to be better next time.**

**Max POV**

What? Did this girl just say she was my . . . _destiny?_ I mean, I've heard all things from robots covered with flesh to people who put avian DNA in poor children (hint, hint), but this? I'm blown out of my mind. I never knew that somebody was _controlling_ my life! How could she do such a thing to me?

_**Max**_, the Voice said. _What now? _I thought.

_**This girl can help you save the world. You need to trust her, Max.**_ Oh great, how can I _ever _trust anybody who had a choice to put me in a normal life, but didn't? Grr . . .

Destiny gave me a sad smile. "My mom and dad said I had to make you extraordinary. You have to be special, be put through mental and physical torture before saving the world. Saving the world won't take one battle, Max. It takes a war against the Doomsday group. I'm going to help you defeat them."

_Here's a real goody-two shoes, always listening to her mommy and daddy,_ I thought. "Why couldn't you say no?" I challenged. Destiny glared at me.

"How easy do you think it is to say no to . . . We really should have this conversation here, Maximum. We should . . ." I inwardly groaned. Great, so now every single freaking thing was trying to take over my position as leader? What now? The red-headed girl behind the counter suddenly is "my destiny" too and is actually _not _smitten with Dylan?

"Well, that _is_ true," the red-headed girl said, and rose from the counter. Crap. So now everybody can read my thoughts? Where can I get some privacy?

**Percy POV**

Where am I? I looked around in the tent I was in.

"You're up," a soft voice said, and I instantly jumped and uncapped a pen in my pocket, like I did it many times before. It grew into a sword and I held it in front of me like I knew how to use it.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice threatening. The voice chuckled.

"You don't know how to use that, silly, I read your mind," it said, and a little girl with blond hair stepped out of the shadows. "But, I know the answer to your question. I just don't feel like answering it." I frowned.

"What's my name? What's your name?" I asked. She frowned as well.

"I don't know your name, but I know mine. Angel, the most superior being on Earth."

**Max POV**

How did I ever get talked into this? But anyway, here we were, in front of . . .

"West High School," Destiny said in response to my thoughts. I scowled at her.

"Can't you stay out of my head for once?" I asked harshly. Destiny flinched.

"Sorry, bad habit," Destiny said while we walked inside the office.

"So, your name's Maxine Martinez?" the woman at the desk asked me. I nodded.

"Yep, Maxine Martinez all the way," I said, "But I like to be called Max." The woman nodded.

"I see . . . And this is Dylan Hans, Destiny Moon, and Jeff Ride, correct?" We all nodded. Now, you may be wondering where Gazzy is. Well, he's with the red-headed girl. Turns out she was Lissa, but she actually didn't like Fang. In fact, it all was a charade. She had to kiss Fang to get us together. Nice, but I thought it wasn't necessary.

"So, here are your schedules," the woman said while distributing them. "Good day!"

Nice lady.

So, anyway, we discovered we had different classes, except that I was with Destiny in Mrs. Tree's class. And guess who I found when we entered in?

_Fang, Maya, Ratchet, Star, Holden, and . . ._

Hey, when did _you_ learn how to enter my mind?

_Since yesterday._ GRR . . .

**Maya POV**

Sadly, when they created a clone of Max, they transferred her feelings into me. So now I'm stuck with Fang, the gorgeous, hot, winged . . .

_Snap out of it, Maya,_ I told myself, mentally facepalming myself on my forehead. _Do you want to be a Max-robot?_

Fang looked at me. "Already getting tired of Mrs. Tree's lecturing, Maya?" he teased. I grinned.

"Nope, I don't listen." One corner of his mouth twitched up. Bingo!

The door creaked open. Some new people were filtering in. A supermodel-like girl I didn't know, who coincidentally smiled at me the exact same moment I said that, and . . . _Max._ The one who I was cloned after and who I saved. Right now, I'm trying to like her, to put myself in her shoes. Gorgeous guys going after her, missing child, I'm thinking she's happy and unhappy. Weird, ain't it?

Oh, yes, shouldn't I be wondering about a bigger problem? About how two girls look exactly alike (except I have the magenta streak) and somehow aren't related? Oh well, maybe Max will take care of it. Since she has taken care of everything, except herself.

**Percy POV**

Angel, "the most superior being on Earth", who personally I believed needed to go to an asylum, gave me a name. Max. I said it out loud, playing with the word. Max.

_Your full name will be Maxwell, but we'll call you Max for short, _Angel said in my mind. I had gotten long used to Angel's habit of popping in my head from time to time. What can I say? She does it all the time.

_I think it's time to enroll you in a school,_ Angel said. _Oh, how about . . . West High School._

**But Lupa won't like it**, I thought to Angel. Lupa was the Roman wolf who took care of us, who saved me from the monsters and took in Angel after she stumbled into one of her demigods in the street. The demigods were always trying to make us believe in the "One Light". It was creepy.

_They aren't creepy!_ Angel exclaimed. _They are trying to save the world. I think we need to enroll you in a school. They will help you there. Besides, what Lupa doesn't know can't hurt her, just like the One Light's influence on her camp._

**Annabeth POV**

Percy, Seaweed Brain, where are you? Don't kill yourself, if you can hear me.

_**I can hear you**__, Annabeth,_ a voice said in my head. _**But if you want Percy back and the whole world to survive, listen to me. Listen to me **_**very**_** carefully . . . **_ I scoffed.

_If you want me to listen, show yourself! How will I know who you are and if you're not leading us into a trap? _I thought fiercely. There were footsteps behind me. I swirled around, knife already out, ready to attack. There was a black-haired girl who looked like a sort of teenage supermodel.

_**Don't attack me,**_ the voice said. _**I'm the voice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**FORGOT THE DISCLAIMERS! SO, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, BUT I DO OWN THE NEW AND IMPROVED LISSA AND DESTINY AND THREE OTHER CHARACTERS . . . .**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**Lissa POV**

Gazzy is _really_ hard to babysit. He either is making a mini bomb, watching TV, playing with Legos, farting, or making a little explosion become reality. It really stinks in here, I can't see anything through the smoke, and the TV is drowning everything out. I could feel around here, but Gazzy's Lego creations are blocking my way. So, here I am, in the middle of a Lego masterpiece, gagging on the stink, and trying to hear Gazzy. How does Max put up with this kid? And after this, I have to pick up Nudge from elementary school! What time is it? 3:30 is when I have to get going . . .

Knock-knock. At least I can hear that knock. I hope the person outside isn't one of ourt neighbors.

Suddenly, the fog clears and the stink vanishes. The TV is turned off and I smash through Gazzy's Legos. I stumble to the door, where Gazzy has already opened the door. "Angel, what are you doing here? I see you've brought 'Max'."

**Fang POV**

Uh-oh. Not good. I know that Max and Maya look the same, and it's kind of suspicious that they aren't related. So I speak up, to save our asses.

"Hello, Max," I say, half-smiling at her, "I see that you came back from California." Don't ask where I got that from; it's just that the hot hot girls come from California, and Max definitely counts as one of them . . . Stay on topic, Fang, stay on topic.

"Hi Nick!" The supermodel girl on the other side of Max had spoken up. "Max's dad decided that we should come back to her mom, and I just tagged along. What a coincidence, right?" She grinned at everybody, making the girls jealous and the boys dreamy. Hmm. She's like Dylan. Is she made for one of us? _No,_ said a voice in my head. _I am not made for one of the flock._ Well, well, we have another mind reader. _Another? I don't think I'm another. I'm an individual! You group everybody into groups? _Are you always like this? I asked the girl in my head. _No, and so you'll stop calling me "the girl", I'll tell you my name, Destiny. Explanation later, your eyes are glazed over and I'm carrying a conversation with the teacher! _I shook my head. Weird.

_I'm not weird!_

Sorry.

**Percy "Max" POV**

We sailed across the sea to America, where Angel had to literally drag me off of the ship. I loved the sea, so it was hard to drag me off. But Angel was really strong and an avian-human recombinant, so it was easy-ish for her. _Avian-American!_ Angel wailed in my head. Sorry!

We were crossing the street when Angel, who was looking at the ground, whipped up her head and whirled on her heel. "Gazzy's mind," she whispered, and marched up to an hotel, zapped the lady behind the counter, then marched up to a door. I followed her, wondering who this "Gazzy" person was. _My brother,_ Angel explained. She knocked on the door, and this red-headed girl opens the door. She reminds me of somebody. Someone whose name starts with an "R", hmm . . . .

"Angel, what are you doing here? I see you've brought 'Max'," the girl says, frowning at me. "Come in, Per—Max, and you too, Angel."

Angel asks her, all wide-eyed innocence, "How do you know my name?" The girl smiles.

"I know a lot of people. The name's Lissa, remember me, Angel? Last time you were Ariel." Angel blushed. Of course. I knew it. I knew she wasn't all roses and gumdrops. Insert happy dance here!

"Come inside . . . Looks like we have visitors," Lissa said, and I whirled around and brought out my pen, umm . . ._ Riptide,_ some voice said in my head. Thanks, whoever you are.

A blond girl with gray eyes crashed into me. "Percy! You're alive!" I was confused.

"My name's not Percy, it's Max. And who are you?" I asked the girl. The girl looked sad.

"I'm Annabeth; we are—or, used to be 'together'," she said. "We went through a lot together. We'll talk a little more in that . . . place." She pointed to the hotel room. I looked, and saw the biggest mess I had ever seen.

"Whoa," I said. "Why's there a big hole in the wall?" Lissa's head snapped to the hole.

"Gazzy," she said, in a low and threatening voice. "Gazzy" put up his hands.

"Sorry!" he squeaked. I laughed, and Annabeth smiled sadly at me. "I'll get to it!" Lissa growled.

"How are we going to explain the disappearance of the T.V.?" she screeched, and pointed to a very, very mangled scrap of T.V.

"Oops," said Gazzy. Lissa looked like she wanted to strangle him. Then her mood changed.

"Girls and boys, we're going to scare Fang."

**Max POV**

After a whole boring day of classes, we FINALLY got to P.E. With Destiny, Fang, Dylan, and Iggy. At least there isn't Maya, Ratchet, the little dude named Holden, the rest of Fang's gang.

"Whoa, I, like, so totally LOVE P.E.!" a voice screeched, making Dylan, Fang, me and Iggy cringe. Especially Iggy. A girl bounced over. "DO YOU LOVEE P.E. LIKE I DOOOO?" she screamed, again. Destiny scowled.

"Shut up, Faith! You know how sensitive our ears are!" Destiny scolded. I looked at her.

"You know this girl?" Destiny nodded. _She's my big sis. _

I don't see a family resemblance, except for the fact that both of them are pretty. Faith has long, wavy (okay, maybe a family resemblance) hair, although it's blond, although not too blond. You know, like the blond blond girls with hair so blond, it looks white? Anyway, she has big greenish-blue eyes with flecks of hazel in them **(A/N My best friend has these type of eyes. They're sooo gorgeous and I think it comes from her German side. So unfair!:)** , and a great complexion . . . you know the drill.

The P.E. teacher blew his whistle. Everybody stopped talking. "Today, we are going to divide ourselves up into teams. Miss Ride, Miss Unicorns **(Destiny, hee hee)**, Miss Every, and Miss Day, **(Both of these girls are new people, not crucial to the plot, just with the phrase: "Ride Unicorns Every Day")** at your old school, girls and boys are considered to be equal, but at our school, we recognize that boys are WAYY stronger than girls and should be kept away from them. They are dangerous. Yeah?" Miss Every and Miss Day nodded, but I had a feeling that me and Destiny were going to talk to the coach about this. Sure enough, Destiny raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Unicorns?" A few students snickered. Destiny ignored them.

"I believe that separating the boys from the girls is completely sexist; I bet that Max and I can beat the pants off any boy here anywhere, anytime." Destiny said firmly, glaring at everybody, as if to dare them to contradict here. The coach threw his head back and guffawed.

"Miss Unicorns, you have underestimated EVERY boy in this room. I bet that the weakest boy can beat you. Come on up, Mr. Rool, you're up. This week we have hand-to-hand combat**(although I'm pretty sure they won't have hand-to-hand combat in school, I just couldn't resist… insert evil laugh)**, so beat . . . Destiny and show her we ALWAYS win. Then beat Max." I saw Fang, Dylan, and Iggy exchange money with some of the boys, smirking slightly.

"Mr. Rool, go and beat Destiny . . . NOW!" Mr. Rool rushed upon Destiny. She calmly waited, then when his fist was about to hit her face, she flicked it away with her hand like a fly and kicked him to the other side of the room, where he slid down the wall like a fat raindrop, wheezing for breath. Destiny examined her nails as everybody stared at her.

"I need to cut my nails; anybody got a clipper?" she asked, holding out her hand so everybody could see her claw-like nails. The coach shook his head, still in shock. "Darn!"

"Um, Mr. Rool, beat Max?" the coach said, like a question. Mr. Rool put up a finger, then tried to jackknife up. He failed, due to lack of air in his lungs, then sat down, shaking his head "no."

"Then, um, Mr. Black go fight Max!" the coach said, and I had a bad feeling who "Mr. Black" was. Fang slowly stood up and headed towards me. Yep, I knew it. It was Fang.

-I'm just a line, a break-dancing line!-;)-

Of course, we all knew who won that fight. In a few minutes, Fang was choking at the hands of yours truly. Ah, what a great way to take out all of that fear and anger and all of those emotions in me!

"STOP!" the coach screamed, as Fang turned purple. "WE GET IT! GIRLS RULE! NOW LET THE POOR GUY GO!" I watched Fang's eyes bug out, then let his neck go. He gasped, massaging his neck and gulping the sweet, sweaty, stinky air. I smirked at him as he looked at me.

"What was that for?" he asked, angry. I smirked.

"What do you think?" I asked, and skipped away, bubbling with happiness. Dylan looked happy too.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked, smiling. "This girl, Faith, said that we could sit with her friends." I nodded.

"Never been better."

After collecting our very disgusting lunches, we sat at a table with Faith, the screaming girl, and Destiny, her sister.

"This is Jacques and Military Mary"—Military Mary glared at her—"okay, Fu, short for Future, like Destiny. I had the name of Fate, but Faith is SOO much cuter!" Okay, blah blah blah, she talked and talked and talked and TALKED, but it was all boring, so I tuned out.

"—and so, like that's when Max dies, and then—" I stared at Faith.

"WHATT? When will I die, how will I die, how—"

"Oh, sweetie, Destiny didn't even tell you half the story. You see, I'm Destiny's half sister. Our mom hooked up with Apollo for me, the Greek god of prophecies, in exchange for the future of this girl he wanted to see, and now, I can't help but blab when something's going to happen. That is, for a price . . ." she trailed off as she looked at me. **(switcheroo of authors: hey, KJ here. I'm going to type an M-rated piece here. Don't worry, stepkang99 doesn't know about this. That it, I hope she doesn't . . . Enjoy! I'll write a T-rated piece later!)** "I want you, and Fang, in a room I prepared, and patch up your relationship. You guys can't ignore each other forever, forever being jealous of the clones, no offense Dylan! It's just one night!" Faith said, then added something else so low, that Iggy couldn't hear it, and he was trying! Well, I'll find out what she said later. Tonight, with Fang.

**Fang POV**

"Why are you following us? Are you trying to find out where we are?"

"No, why are YOU following us? We're going to the hotel where we're supposed to meet . . . this girl!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you lost YOUR mind?"

Simultaneously, "GRR!"

As you can tell, this is Max and I fighting. Has Max lost her mind? You can't trust anybody that you barely know! How can she be so stupid?

_Fang, she's NOT STUPID! How about you and Maya, huh? And the rest of your "Fang Gang"?_ I groaned. Destiny girl was back. But she did have a point. But what if she gets hurt? I found myself wondering. I'll never forgive myself. Aww, Fang's thinking about his soulmate, Max! Isn't that so cute! Who are you? What do you want? I'm Faith, you know, the one who set you up with Max? You're in for a big surprise when you get to the hotel! I'm going to get Max and you a big luxury room, with huge windows, blah blah blah . . . I found myself drifting off, until Faith said, with new lingerie for Max and a queen-sized bed for you guys! 'Kay, BYE! Wait, Max's going to get LINGERIE and there's only going to be ONE BED? This is going to be a long, hormone-filled night.

**Max POV**

After we discovered that we had taken rooms in the same hotel, I decided to play a prank on Fang. Lissa? _Yeah, what's it?_ I need you to play a prank. You know, on Fang. Do the works, drooling, slutty clothes, trying to cram your tongue into his mouth . . . _'Kay, it'll be fun to see and hear his terrified face! Mwwah ha ha ha! _Sometimes you scare me.

-After the long walk to the hotel-

"ZOMG! NICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" Lissa screeched as she flung herself on Fang wearing a very skimpy dress with a neckline that went to her waist and teetering on high and thin high heels. "I WAS ABOUT TO MEET MY NEW BOYFRIEND, BUT I'LL DITCH HIM FOR YOU ANY DAY!" Lissa crammed her tongue into Fangs mouth and flung her arms around him. "We can get back together, right?" she asked, then before he could answer, "I knew it! You were my soul mate! Let's go and—" Fang cut her off.

"I think you should go to that new boyfriend. I like another girl." he said. Lissa looked puzzled.

"Who's she?" she asked simply. He looked directly at me.

"I like, no, love Max." he said, then looked apologetically at Lissa. She looked delighted.

"Now I can stop acting!" she exclaimed. Fang sighed.

"That should have been obvious to me. But it wasn't. Grr." he said. He looked at Lissa.

"Why are you dissolving, Lissa?" he asked, shocked. She smiled.

"Fu created me, a duplicate of herself. I'm a part of her soul in another body that she created. Usually she lets me free to roam about. Right now, she wants me. Bye!" she said cheerily, odd for a part of someone's soul, and vanished. Ookkayyy.

"We're still on the deal," Faith reminded me as we walked through the doors.

"Yeah, I know."

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I were talking.

"So, I'm a demigod? Of Poseidon?"

"Yep."

"And I have these awesome powers?"

"Yep."

"And you were my girlfriend?"

Annabeth leaned closer. "What do you think?" she whispered. I shivered, inwardly. Then she kissed me. It felt right.

"Hey, didn't we do this before, like in a bubble underneath a lake?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Wait, didn't you cry when I almost said yes to being a god? I knew you loved me." I said.

"Way to ruining the moment. You've gotten a bigger head from the last time I saw you," Annabeth murmured. I put a hand on my heart.

"Hurtful!"

**Max POV**

After a whole ton of stuff, Fang's gang and our flock talking, making friends, Faith ordered us. In a room. Without our suitcases, saying she had clothes in there. Fang looked frightened when she said this, then regained his mask. I just realized why.

"FFAAIIITTTHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE EXCEPT PIECES OF FABRIC BIG ENOUGH TO FIT A BARBIE DOLL!" I heard a voice in my head. _It's called lingerie. The black one is very skimpy. The hot pink that glows in the dark is not so skimpy. They are the only two in the suitcase. Take your pick. _GRR. She knew what I'd pick. I picked it up and put it on.

**Fang POV**

The only things that I saw in the suitcase were basketball shorts. Not so bad. I put them on and bounced on the ONLY FRICKIN' BED IN THE ROOM. And waited for Max.

"Gah . . . wah wah . . .whoa," came out of my mouth when Max stepped in the room. She was wearing a black piece of thread that BARELY covered the important parts. Wow. It's going to be a long night. Who'll win, lust, or willpower?


End file.
